This invention relates generally to a panel for use in an air handling unit that forms a thermal barrier to limit the flow of energy through the panel.
Many air handling units found in the prior art are simply fabricated from sheet metal ducts that are connected together in the field to establish an enclosed flow path, through which air is conducted. The sheet metal walls of the ducts readily conduct heat and provide little in the way of a thermal barrier such that energy readily flows into or out of the ducts. When the air handling unit is carrying relatively cooled, conditioned air, this flow of energy into or out of the ducts can be costly and places an unwanted load on the air conditioning equipment.
In addition, when the air handling unit is installed in an unconditioned space and is carrying cooled air, the outer casing of the unit will xe2x80x9csweatxe2x80x9d due to condensation of water vapor in the relatively hot outside air upon contact with the casing. The moisture so developed will run off the unit onto the floor or onto equipment contained in the unconditioned space. Such run off creates a safety hazard for people working in the area and can damage the equipment.
It is an object of the present invention to improve ducts for conducting air along a desired flow path.
A further object of the present invention is to limit the loss of energy through the walls of a duct carrying conditioned air.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved panel for use in an air handling unit.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a structural panel for use in an air handling unit that has a relatively high R value.
Yet another object of the present invention is to prevent ducts of an air handling unit from sweating when carrying conditioned air.
These and other objects of the present invention are contained by a panel suitable for use in an air handling duct for carrying air along an enclosed path of travel. The panel includes a rectangular frame made of a material having a relatively high R value. The frame is closed by a top cover and a bottom cover so that a cavity is established within the panel. The cavity is filled with a curable material that sets inside the panel to bond the walls of the frame together and to bond the covers to the frame. A bulb seal having high insulation characteristics extending along the length of one edge of adjoining panels so that energy transmission is further inhibited.